flamingoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Common Names
list of names that are commonly (enough) used in anglophone countries, categorised by gender and alphabetical order. It's a bit of a database for me. =Female Names= A *Abigail **Abby *Adeline *Addison *Agnes *Aileen *Alana **Alanna *Alberta *Alessandra **Alessia *Alexandria **Alexandra **Alexa **Alex **Alix **Alexis *Alfreda *Alicia **Alice **Ali *Allison *Amaya **Amaia *Amalie *Amber *Amelia *Amethyst *Amy *Annabelle **Annabel **Anabel **Anna **Annie **Ana **Ann *Anais *Andrea *Angelica **Angela **Angel **Angie *Annalise **Annalee **Annali **Annalie *Antonia *Anya *April *Ariana **Arianna **Aria *Arial *Ashley **Ashly *Astrid *Augustine **Augusta **August *Aurora *Autumn *Ava B *Bailey **Bayley *Barbara *Beatrice **Beatrix **Bea *Becky **Becca *Bellona **Belle **Bella *Bernadette *Bessie **Bess *Beth *Betty *Beverley **Beverly *Bianca *Bliss *Bonnie *Brenda *Brianna *Bridget *Britney **Brittany *Brooklyn **Brooke **Brook C *Caitlin **Caitlyn **Cait *Camilla **Camila *Candice *Carla **Carly *Carmen *Caroline **Carol *Carrie *Casey *Cassiopeia **Cassandra **Cassie **Cass *Catherine **Cat *Catherine **Cat *Celeste *Cecilia *Cheryl *Chloe *Christiana **Christina **Christine **Chrissy **Christie *Cindy *Claire **Clare **Clair **Clara *Clarisse *Claudia *Cleo *Coleen *Colette *Connie *Constance *Coraline *Cordelia *Courtney *Cynthia D *Dalia **Dahlia *Daisy *Dakota *Daniella **Daniela **Danielle **Danica **Dana *Daphne *Darcey *Darlene **Darla *Dawn *Debbie *Delilah *Denice **Denise *Diana **Dinah **Diane *Dolores *Donna *Dorothy E *Eden *Elaine *Eileen *Eleonora **Eleanor **Ellie *Elisha *Elizabeth **Eliza *Ellen *Elle *Ella *Emily *Amma *Erica **Erika *Estelle *Esther *Eunice *Eva *Eve *Evelyn *Evette F *Faith *Felicia **Felicity *Filipa *Fiona *Francine G *Gabrielle **Gabriele **Gabriella **Gabriela *Gail **Gale *Genevieve *Geneva *Georgia *Gertrude **Gert *Gina **Gia *Giselle *Gladys *Glenda *Grace *Griselda *Gretel **Greta *Gwendolyn **Gwendolin **Gwen *Hayley **Halley *Hannah **Hannah **Hana *Harlow *Harper *Hazel *Heather *Heidi *Helena **Helen **Hellen *Henrietta *Hillary *Holly *Hope I *Ida *Ingrid *Irene *Iris *Irma *Isabelle **Isabel **Isabela *Ivana J *Jocelyn *Jacqueline **Jacqui **Jackie *Jade *Janna **Jana *Janine **Janey **Jane *Jasmine *Jean *Jennifer **Jenny **Jen *Jeri *Jessie **Jessi **Jesse **Jess *Jillian **Jill *Jo *Johanna **Joanna **Joan *Jolene *Josephine *Josie *Joyce **Joy *Judith **Judy *Julianna **Julianne **Juliet **Julia **Julie **Juli *June *Justine K *Karen *Katherine **Kathy **Katie **Kate *Kaye *Keira *Kellie **Kelly *Kelsey *Kendra *Kimberly **Kim *Kira *Kirsten **Kirstie **Kitty **Kristen **Krystal L *Lacey **Lacy *Laina **Lana *Laurel **Laurie **Laura **Lara *Leila **Leia *Lena *Lenora *Leslie *Lia *Lidia *Liliana **Lilian **Lily *Lindsay **Lindsey **Lindy **Linda *Lisa *Lorren **Loren *Lorraine *Louise *Lucinda **Lucille **Lucy M *Mabel *Macy *Madeline *Maddie **Maddy *Madison *Maeve *Magnolia *Maia **Maya *Mandy *Marcelle **Marcy **Marci *Margaret *Mariah **Maria **Marie **Mari **Mary *Merriam *Maribel *Marissa *Marlene *Martha *Matilda *Maureen *Mackenzie **Mckenzie *Meghan **Megan *Melania **Melinda **Melanie *Melissa *Melody *Meredith *Mina *Mia *Michaela *Michelle *Mindy *Minnie *Miranda *Mirabelle *Mireille *Mira *Miriam *Molly **Mollie *Monica *Morgana **Morgan N *Nadia *Nadine *Nancy *Nannette *Natalia *Nichole **Nicole *Nicki **Nikki *Nina *Nora *Norma O *Octavia *Odessa *Odette *Olivia *Olympia P *Pamela **Pam *Pandora *Patricia *Paulina **Pauline **Paula *Pearl *Peggy *Penelope *Petra *Phoebe *Piper *Poppy *Primrose *Priscilla *Prudence Q *Quinn *Quinta R *Rachel *Rebecca **Rebekah *Reese *Regina *Reina **Reyna *Renee *Ria *Rita *Roberta *Robin *Romana *Rosalinda **Rosanna **Rosana **Rosanne **Rosie **Rose *Roxanne *Ruby *Ruth S *Sabina **Sabine *Sabrina *Sadie *Samantha **Samara **Samirah **Sammy **Sam *Sandrine *Sandra *Sarah **Sara *Sarita *Scarlett **Scarlet *Selena **Selene **Selina *Serena *Sharon *Shauna **Shawna *Sheena *Shiela *Shelby *Shelly *Sherry **Sherri *Shirley *Sierra *Silvia *Siobhan *Sofia **Sophia **Sophie *Sonia **Sonya *Stacy **Stacey **Stacie *Stella *Stephanie *Susanna **Susana **Susan **Susie **Sue *Sydney T *Tabitha *Tania **Tanya *Tara *Tasha *Tatiana *Taylor *Teresa **Theresa *Teri *Tifanny *Tori *Tracy *Trisha **Trish *Trixie *Trudy U *Ursula V *Valerie *Vanessa *Victoria *Violet *Vivian **Vivien W *Wanda *Wendy *Whitney *Willow *Wilma *Winnie *Winona X *Xiomara Y *Yuriko *Yvonne *Yvette Z *Zara *Zoey **Zoe =Male Names= A *Aaron *Abdul *Abel *Abraham **Abe *Ace *Achilles *Adam *Addison *Adir *Adonis *Adrian **Adrien *Augustine **Augustin **Augustus **Augustus **August *Aidan **Aiden *Ajax *Alain *Alano *Alanzo **Alonzo **Alonso *Alastair **Alistair **Altair *Alberto **Albert *Albus *Alec **Aleck *Alexandro **Alessandro **Alejandro **Alex *Alfredo **Alfred *Ali *Allen *Alphonso **Alphonse *Amadeus *Amos *Anderson *Andrei **Andre *Andrew *Andy *Angelo *Anthony **Antony **Anton *Antonio **Antoine *Archie *Armand **Armond *Asher **Ashwin **Ash *Austin *Axel *Aiden B *Baker *Bale *Barrett *Bartholomew **Barry **Bart *Beau *Beckham **Beckett **Beck *Benedict *Benjamin **Benny **Ben *Bentley *Berkeley *Bernard *Barney *Bert *Billy **Bill *Blaine *Blake *Bobby **Bobbie *Bradford **Brady **Brad *Branden **Brandon *Brayden *Brent *Brian **Bryan *Brighton *Brody *Brooke *Bryce *Bruce *Bryson **Bryce *Buck *Byron C *Caden **Cade *Caine **Cain *Calder *Caleb *Calvin *Camden *Cameron *Carlos **Carlos *Carver *Cassidy *Cassius *Chadwick **Chad *Chandler *Charles **Charlie *Chase *Chester *Chet *Chico *Christopher **Christian **Chris *Sisco *Clark *Claude **Claud *Clifford *Clive *Clyde *Cody *Colby *Cole *Collin **Colin *Colt *Conan *Connell *Connor *Conrad *Conroy *Cooper *Corben *Cory *Curt D *Deagan *Dale *Dalton *Damian **Damien *Daniel **Danny **Dan *Dante *Darwin *Daryl *David *Dawson *Dax *Deacon *Dean *Delsin *Dennis **Denny *Desmond *Dexter *Dillon **Dylan *Dominic **Dominick **Dominique *Donald **Donny **Don *Donovan *Douglas **Doug *Drake *Drew *Duke *Duncan *Dwayne E *Edison *Edmond **Edmund *Eduardo **Aduard **Edward **Edwin *Elijah *Eli *Elias *Eliot **Elliot **Eliott **Elliott *Alvin *Emmanuel **Emannuel **Emmannuel *Emilio **Emil *Emmett *Eric *Esteban *Ethan *Eugene *Evan *Everett F *Fabian *Felix *Fenris *Fernando *Finian *Finn *Fletcher *Flint *Floyd *Flynn *Forrest **Forest *Francisco **Francisco *Frankie **Frank *Frederick **Freddie **Freddy **Freed *Fritz G *Gabriel **Gabe *Gadiel *Gale *Garrett **Garett **Garret **Garet *Garrick *Gary *Garth *Gavin *Georgie **George *Gerald *Gerard *Gideon *Gilbert *Giovanni *Giuseppe *Glenn **Glen *Godfrey *Godfried **Gottfried *Grant *Grayson *Gregory *Greg *Griffin *Grover *Gunther *Gus *Gustavo **Gustav *Guy H *Halden **Hal *Hank *Hanson *Hansel *Hans *Harley *Harmon *Harold *Harrison **Harris **Harry *Hartley *Harvey *Heathcliff **Heath *Hector *Henry *Herald *Herbert *Herman *Houston *Hudson *Hugh *Hugo *Huntley **Hunter I *Ian *Icarus *Iggy *Ike *Isaac *Isaiah *Ivan J *Jackson **Jackie **Jacky **Jack *Jacob *Jacques *Jaden *Jayden *Jake *Jamal *Jamison **James **Jamie *Jared *Jason *Jasper *Javier *Jaxon *Jax *Jay *Jeffrey *Jeremiah *Jeremy *Jericho *Jerome *Jerry *Jesse *Jet *Jimmy *Joakim **Joaquim *Joey **Joel **Joe *Jonathan **Johnathan **Johnny **Johnson **John **Jonn **Jon *Jonas *Joseph *Joshua **Josh *Juan *Julian **Julien *Julius *Justin K *Kane *Keagan *Keith *Kenan *Kendall **Kendal *Kenji *Kennedy *Kenneth *Kenny **Ken *Kenway *Kevin *Khalil *Kingsley *Kingston *Kirk *Klaus *Kristoff *Kyle L *Lance *Landon *Lark *Larry *Lars *Laurence **Lawrence **Law *Leeroy **Lee *Leighton *Leland *Leonardo **Leonard **Leon *Lewis *Liam *Lincoln *Lionel *Locke *Logan *Lorenzo *Lowell *Lucas *Lucian **Lucien **Lucius *Luis *Luke *Lyndon M *Mack **Mac *Mackinley **Mckinley *Magnus *Malcolm **Malcom *Mallory *Malvin *Manuel *Marcel *Marcus **Marco *Marcus **Mark *Marlin **Marlon *Marshall **Marshal *Martin **Marty *Mason *Matteo **Mateo **Matt *Matthias **Mathias *Matthew *Maurice *Maverick *Maximilian **Maximilien **Maxwell **Max *Melbourne *Melvin *Mercer *Michelangelo **Michael **Mikey **Mike *Micah *Miguel *Miles *Milo *Mitchel *Monroe *Mordecai *Morrison *Murphy *Murray N *Nadir *Nathanael **Nathaniel **Nathan **Nate *Neill **Neil *Nelson *Ness *Neville *Nicholas **Nicolas **Nicky **Nick *Nico *NIgel *Noah *Noel *Nolan *Norman O *Octavius *Olaf *OLiver **Ollie *Orville *Oscar *Oswald *Owen P *Pablo *Paco *Palmer *Parker *Paulo *Paul *Pedro *Percival **Percy *Perry *Peter **Pete *Peyton *Philbert **Philly **Philippe **Phillip **Phillis **Phil *Phineas *Phoenix *Pierce *Pierre *Prescott *Presley **Preston Q *Quentin **Quincy **Quinn R *Rafael **Raphael *Ralph *Ramon *Ramsey *Randall *Randy *Raymond **Ray *Reginald *Reid *Reilly *Remy *Reuben *Reyes *Reynold *Rhett *Rhys *Richard **Richmond **Rich *Ricky **Rick *Riley *River *Roberto **Robert **Robbie **Rob *Roderick *Rodney *Ronaldo **Ronald **Ronnie **Ronny **Ron *Rory *Ross *Rover *Roy *Rudolph *Rufus *Rupert *Russell *Russel *Rusty *Ryan *Ryder **Rider *Ryleigh S *Salvador *Samuel **Sam *Santiago *Santos *Sawyer *Scott **Scotty *Sean *Sebastian *Seth *Seymour *Shane *Shaun **Shawn *Sheldon *Shepherd *Sherman *Sherwin *Sherwood *Sid *Sigmund *Silas *Silvester *Simon *Skyler **Schuyler *Smith **Smyth *Solomon *Sonny *Spencer *Stanford *Stanley **Stan *Stephan *Steven **Stevie **Steve *Sven T *Tag *Taylor *Teddy *Thaddeus *Thane *Theodore **Theo *Thompson *Thomas **Tommy **Tom *Timothy **Timmy **Tim *Tobias **Toby *Todd *Tony *Travis *Trent *Trevor *Triston *Troy V *Vallen *Vance *Varik *Vaughn *Vergil *Vernon *Victor *Vincent **Vince **Vinny W *Wade *Waldon *Wallace *Warner *Watson *Waylon *Wayne *Wesley **Wes *Weiss *Wilbert **Wilbur *Wilhelm *William **Willis **Will *Winston *Wren *Wyatt X *Xander *Xavier Z *Zachary **Zach *Zayn Category:Post-Test Page